Lost In This Moment
by obsessedwithstabler
Summary: Watching all my dreams come true, I'm lost in this moment with you.


Hello, Walker Texas Ranger fans! I'm obsessedwithstabler, and while I'm a veteran Law And Order Special Victims Unit, Law And Order Criminal Intent, House, and SVU/Walker crossover author, this is my first attempt at a stand alone Walker story. It's a songfic, and the song is Lost In The Moment by Big And Rich. So enjoy, and hopefully this will only be my first of many Walker stories.

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine... darn it.

This songfic is dedicated to all my loyal fans and readers, whom I hope will read this, also.

Frances Gage stood at the altar, his heart fluttering and his palms sweating as the wedding march began to play. At the end of the aisle, he saw his bride appear on the arm of her father. His knees nearly collapsed beneath him, and he turned to the preacher and said, "Doesn't she look beautiful?"

The preacher smiled warmly and nodded, and Gage rested his hands in front of him as he watched them walk down the aisle. Finally they reached the altar, and the preacher said, "Who gives this woman to this man?"

The father took a shaky breath and blinked back his tears, then said, "Her mother and I do." He kissed his daughter's cheek, then he let her go and found his seat in the front pew beside his own wife.

Gage extended his hand to his bride, and she wiped away a tear as she stood in front of him, their hands wound together and their hearts pounding.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the union of this man, Frances Gage, and this woman, Sydney Cooke, into holy matrimony."

_I see your mama and the candles and the tears and roses _

_I see your daddy walk his daughter down the aisle _

_And my knees start to tremble as I tell the preacher _

_"Don't she look beautiful tonight?"_

Gage reached over and lifted Sydney's veil with trembling hands, and she smiled tenderly at him as he cleared his throat and said, "Syd, ever since the first day you walked into the squad room, I've been head over heels in love with you. And after two years of begging, I finally got you to go out on a date with me." They both chuckled, and he reached down and held one of her hands in his.

"Now, here we are, about to be married. And even though I don't think it's enough to express the way I feel about you, I can't imagine spending the rest of my life with anyone else. I love you, Syd."

She wiped a few tears away, then sniffed and said, "Gage, I can't even begin to tell you how much I love you. I was so intent on not falling for your tricks, and I wound up falling for you anyways. I love you so much, Gage."

He squeezed her and smiled charmingly at her while the preacher continued to speak.

_All the wonderful words in my head I've been thinking _

_You know I wanna say 'em all just right _

_I lift your veil and angels start singing _

_Such a heavenly sight, yeah _

_Lost in this moment with you _

_I am completely consumed _

_My feeling's so absolute _

_There's no doubt _

_Sealing our love with a kiss _

_Waited my whole life for this _

_Watching all my dreams come true _

_Lost in this moment with you_

"Frances Gage, do you take this woman, Sydney Cooke, to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, to honor and cherish, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?" the preacher asked Gage, and he smiled.

"I do," he answered with absolute certainty.

"And do you, Sydney Cooke, take this man, Frances Gage, to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, to honor and cherish, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

"I do," she whispered, brushing a tear off of her cheek.

"The rings, please?" Walker stepped forward and handed the two golden rings to the preacher, who placed one in the palm of Gage's hand and said, "Place the ring on Sydney's left ring finger, as a token of your eternal love and devotion to her, and repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed."

"With this ring, I thee wed," Gage murmured, sliding the ring onto Sydney's slender finger.

"Now you, Sydney," the preacher said. "With this ring, I thee wed."

She smiled and slid the ring onto his finger, whispering, "With this ring, I thee wed."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife," the preacher said as he smiled warmly at them. "You may now kiss the bride."

Gage grinned and stepped forward, pressing his lips sweetly against Sydney's, and they both closed their eyes as the guests clapped and cheered.

Her arms wound around his neck, and he rested his large hands on her slender waist, pulling her closer to him.

_I smell the jasmine floating in the air like a love song _

_Watch my words draw sweet tears from your eyes _

_Bow our heads while the preacher talks to Jesus _

_Please bless this brand new life, yeah_

Gage took Sydney's hand and led her out onto the wooden floor, and he held their hands to his chest, while her other hand settled on the back of his neck.

Other couples and the notes of the song swirled around them, but they were lost in their own little world as they held each other and danced.

A few feet away, Walker had his wife in his arms, and they were both watching the newlywed couple with warm smiles. "They look so happy together," Alex pointed out with a smile, and Walker paused a moment before dipping her.

"Yeah, they sure do," he confirmed, kissing her gently. Her eyes fluttered closed, and she let out a soft sigh of happiness and utter contentment.

_Lost in this moment with you _

_I am completely consumed _

_My feeling's so absolute _

_There's no doubt _

_Sealing our love with a kiss _

_Waited my whole life for this _

_Watching all my dreams come true _

_Lost in this moment with you_

The next night, Sydney smiled and ran her hand through Gage's hair as he laid on the bed with his head in her lap. "I love you, Gage," she murmured, leaning her head down to brush her lips against his.

She giggled when he suddenly sat up and pinned her beneath his chest, and she gasped when he gently nibbled at the soft skin of her neck. She ran her hands up and down his chest, and he tangled his large hand in her hair, murmuring her name into her ear.

"Sydney."

Several hours later, Sydney laid wide awake in the bed, her arms wrapped tightly around Gage's waist and his head resting on her breast. Her fingertips absently stroked his back, and she kissed the crown of his head and snuggled closer to him and began to think about their lives and how much of an impact he had made on her.

They had survived everything, from kidnappings to bear maulings, and had somehow found their way into each other's arms. And that fact above all else amazed her. Especially since the day she met him, she had sworn up and down that she would not fall in love with him, and that she would not bury another husband.

But here they were, married, and pregnant. She grinned to herself and rubbed her stomach, pausing when Gage stirred and buried his face in her skin. She hadn't told him yet, but she knew that he would be an amazing father. She had absolutely no doubt about that.

_I'l tell him tomorrow_, she thought as he pulled her against him in his sleep, and she snuggled against his chest, falling asleep in his arms almost instantly.

_Lost in this moment with you _

_I am completely consumed _

_My feeling's so absolute _

_There's no doubt _

_Sealing our love with a kiss _

_Waited my whole life for this _

_Watching all my dreams come true _

_Lost in this moment with you _

_Lost in the moment _

_In this moment with you _

_Lost in the moment _

_Lost in the moment _

_In this moment with you _

_Lost in the moment_

The End

A/N: So, what'd ya'll think? Hope ya'll enjoyed it, and I'll be back again soon! Thanks for reading!


End file.
